The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to selecting a renderer.
Client-server applications typically have two components: a server or back-end component that provides the application logic, and a client or front-end component that renders a user interface through which a user interacts with the application. The server computer can have resources that provide high computational and communication bandwidth, for example, so that it can execute multiple applications that interact with numerous clients. The client component can be executed on a separate computer, although in some instances the server component and the client component may be executed on the same computer.
In a heterogeneous system landscape, the server may need to serve a variety of different types of clients that use different types of software to communicate with the server. For example, clients may use different types of browsers (e.g., Netscape, Internet Explorer), or different versions of a particular browser, with different feature sets.